Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, remote maintenance services by audio and moving image communication and remote operation in an image processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) have been proposed. In the remote maintenance service, when an error occurs in the multifunction peripheral, it is possible to resolve the error by an operator of a call center directly conveying how to solve the error to a user by audio and moving image communication, or by the operator of the call center remotely operating the multifunction peripheral. By this, a shortening of the time necessary to solve an error is possible without it being necessary for a worker to go to a site for maintenance.
With such a remote maintenance service, in many cases it is difficult to establish a direct session between an information terminal of a call center (a PC) and an information terminal in a user environment (a multifunction peripheral or a PC) due to a firewall (FW) installed in the office. Accordingly, a technique for establishing a session between information terminals by using HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) has been proposed. Typically, while a connection from the Internet to an information terminal inside a FW is restricted, a connection by HTTP to the Internet from an information terminal inside a FW is permitted. By using characteristics of such a connection by HTTP and respectively connecting two information terminals to a session management server (a relay server) that can be connected to as an HTTP client, it is possible to establish a session between the information terminals via the relay server.
With the remote maintenance service described above, there are cases of handling trouble where a defective image is printed (outputted) by a multifunction peripheral when a printer driver in a user environment is used to instruct execution of printing to the multifunction peripheral from a PC. In such a case, at the call center that provides the remote maintenance service, it can be necessary to confirm the print data used for the printing by the multifunction peripheral in the user environment. As a technique for realizing such printing, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-244504 proposes a technique for transmitting document data between remote apparatuses connected via a media server to thereby have a side that receives the document data print the document.
With the conventional technique described above, after a printer driver for remote support is used to cause printing to be executed on an image forming apparatus in the call center from a PC in the user environment, there may be cases where the user or the operator forgets to uninstall the printer driver from the PC. However, when the printer driver for remote support continues to remain on the PC in the user environment after the end of remote support, there is the possibility of the user mistakenly operating the printer driver.